Agatized Fossil
Agatized Fossil Biography Agatized Fossil, or just Fossil as preferred, was a Quartz soldier made on Earth under Pink Diamond's regime. She fought in the war against the Crystal Gem, even though she saw the truth they held. After the war and Pink Diamond's shattering, Fossil and the other Earth made Quartz soldiers were neglected, ridiculed, and abused by their superiors. She decided that she, along with her Pearl, would rebel. Forming the Neo Crystal Gems out of lost, defective, or rebellious gems. Her current goal as founder and leader is to learn the Diamond's weaknesses. Abilities * Agatized Fossil possesses standard gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. '' Fusions with canon Gems:'' * When fused with Ruby, they form Pruskite. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Nepheline. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Cats Eye Opal. * When fused with Pearl, they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Desert Rose. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Desert Rose (Steven) * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Aqua Aura Quartz. * When fused with Peridot, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Jasper, they form Fordite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Silicon Carbide. * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Fairburn Agate. * When fused with Carnelian, they form Dallasite. * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Lavendulan. * When fused with Topaz, they form Zincite. * when fused with Zircon, they form Boleite. * When fused with the Rutile twins, they form Mahogony Obsidian. * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Brown Nepheline. * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Romeite. * When fused with Blue Diamond, they form Rosasite. * When fused with Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire), they form Glitter Surfite. * When fused with Rhodonite (unknown Ruby and Pearl), they form Rhodochrosite. * When fused with Sardonyx (Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl), they form Axinite. Fusions with other Jurassicquartz98 Gems: * When fused with Ruby(Kneeby), form Pruskite. * When fused with Black Sapphire, they form Black Nepheline. * When fused with Amethyst(chest gem), they form Cats Eye Opal. * When fused with Coco Brown Pearl, they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Rose Quartz(arm gem), they form Desert Rose. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli(Navuli), they form Aqua Aura Quartz. * When fused with Olivine, they form Kornerupine(off color). * When fused with Jasper(hip gem), they form Fordite. * When fused with Carnelian(hand gem), they form Dallasite. * When fused with Pink Topaz, they form Zincite. * When fused with Gold, they form Goldstone. * When fused with Copper Pearl, they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Snowflake Obsidian, they form Apache Tear. * When fused with Riband Jasper, they form Snakeskin Jasper. * When fused with Emerald, they form Devilline. * When fused with Biggs Jasper, they form Brecciated Jasper. * When fused with Pink Calcite, they form Monazite.\ * When fused with Moonstone, they form Opal Jasper. * When fused with Peach Morganite, they form Quintinite. * When fused with Hot pink Pearl, they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Pink Agate, they form Desert Creek Jasper. * When fused with Crazy Lace Agate, they form Landscape Agate. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Hawleyite. * When fused with Emery, they form Polybasite. * When fused with Moldavite, they form Quetzalcoatlite. * When fused with Bixbite, they form Fluckite. * When fused with Goshenite, they form Harmotome. * When fused with Black Pearl, they form Pertrified wood. * When fused with Homeworld Lapis Lazuli, they form Aqua Aura Quartz. * When fused with Morganite(foot gem), they form Quintinite. * When fused with Homeworld Emerald, they form Devilline. * When fused with Citrine, they form Praseme. Relationships TBA Gemology TBA Gemstone TBA